


Art for Marvel Bigbang - 'Love and horror are in my blood'

by stormbrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Marvel Bigbang - 'Love and horror are in my blood' by crazyparakiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Marvel Bigbang - 'Love and horror are in my blood'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Horror Are in My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172386) by [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss). 



                                  

 


End file.
